Revenge
by LiarO'Shame
Summary: A veces los vecindarios ocultan más de lo que parecen, un asesinato, al principio sencillo, que  conlleva a los 3 famosos detectives, investigar al culpable, demasiados sospechosos, verdades descubiertas, y nuevos sentimientos.  MultiPairing


Bien, supongo que tengo un trauma con estos personajes, pero realmente quise usarlos en el Fic, pero, con una temática diferente, puesto que ahora pasamos a algo que se parece o quiere parecer al suspense con algo de trama policial. Hay gran variedad de parejas, porque, aunque comience con las tradicionales, a lo largo del fic van a cambiar drásticamente. Si desean alguna pídanla.

Advertencias del Primer capítulo : Muerte de Personaje.

Se agradecen las Reviews, de manera que se pueda seguir la idea de trabajar en este fic. Por cierto, si alguien sigue el otro Fanfic hetaliense que tengo, esta pronto a continuarse.

Aclaro, por cierto:

Dinamarca: Dän Kohler

Holanda: Driek Van Dart

...

Las botas negras hacían contraste con el lívido piso de mármol, ahora, sus ojos curiosos ubicaban cada pequeño rincón de la casa sin dueño por los momentos. Pasó las manos por sus bolsillos, silbando con suavidad, su cabello revuelto era otra señal de que, simplemente, hoy había brisa y el peinarse sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Fue ante esto que pasó a ver a su acompañante, este tenía un deje mucho más serio y profesional que él, aunque el danés siempre se repetía que su amigo de proveniencia holandesa no era mejor que él por mucho que aparentase.

-¿Qué anticipas? - Preguntó con tono de voz calmado, solo utilizado en su trabajo obvio estaba, el otro se encontraba agachado, pasando uno de sus dedos, cubiertos por el látex del guante, por la superficie.

-No hay sangre, pero si restos de tierra. -Respondió a sus minutos, apretando con la yema de los dedos unas pequeñas hierbas provenientes del pasto. - Probablemente usaba botas. - Se reincorporó, una vez de pie, su altura sobrepasaba la del nórdico.- Si me lo preguntas, fue su primera vez. - Sonrió con deleite ante el doble sentido de esa frase, dedicando sus pasos a salir de la casa tan peculiar, caminando sin cuidado hasta el jardín, las aguas termales seguían tan apacibles como siempre, claro, si se ignoraba el tono rojizo de este.

-Le ahoga y le apuñala, o le apuñala y le ahoga. - Comentó esta vez el hombre proveniente de Dinamarca, conocido para todos como Dän, y para quienes no fuesen sus amigos, Dän Köhler; la verdad es que le divertía la idea de ver cómo pensaba el mayor.

-Supondría que le apuñaló, y luego le lanzó al agua para que limpiase el cuerpo y las heridas por él o ella. - Se encogió de hombros, ajustándose los guantes, hacía un frío infernal, pero la expresión seria de su rostro no se borraba. -Sospecho que se trata de un él, por el tamaño de las huellas.-

Driek miró a su acompañante, antes de hacerle una señal de que saliesen de la casa, este tan solo le siguió con un gesto que intentaba ser una sonrisa. -¿Cúal es su nombre? -Se dignó a cuestionar, esperando pocos segundos para la respuesta.

-Kiku Honda, es japonés por lo que veo.- Respondió Dän, mientras hojeaba la carpeta con la información. - Su pareja es un griego, vive a no muchas cuadras de aquí.- Dijo antes de cerrar la carpeta, ya tenían su primer sospechoso.

Se escuchaba los maullidos de los gatos entre el incómodo silencio, supuestamente, el individuo danés ya había vivido situaciones así, siempre hay un vecino obsesionado por los gatos, que se encuentra normalmente en una avanzada edad, sin tener pareja, y una vida un tanto amargada. Solían ser viejas que no tenían nada que ver con el crímen pero eran inmiscuidas cuidadosamente por los policiales.

Ahora, lo que le sorprendía un tanto es que, la casa llena de míninos no era de ninguna anciana, sino de un apuesto hombre de castaño cabello, que no parecía que su vida fuese mala, bueno, hasta que perdió a su pareja, el japonés.

Supondría que mucho le había afectado, puesto que se veía en su rostro su gesto conmocionado y deprimido, sus hombros, encogidos, también mostraban una denotación compleja de culpa, no creía que hubiera sido él, o actuaría más afligido en vez de intentar mantener el mátiz serio que sostenía ahora.

-Hacían dos días que no lo veía, ¿Sabes? Aunque tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, pensé en otras actividades con amistades.- Comentó tras mucho tiempo, habían pasado ya una serie de preguntas.

-¿Dónde estaba usted el día de ayer a las 18 horas? - Preguntó Driek, mientras que Dän por su parte se dedicaba a dar pasos por la habitación.

-Jugaba Basketball con unos amigos.- Respondió a su vez con calma.- Rentamos una cancha, de manera que nadie nos molestase-explicó poco después con tono desinteresado.

-¿Tiene el nombre del establecimiento? - Enarcó una ceja el holandés, desconfiado ligeramente.

-Sí...-Dijo pausadamente, mientras sacaba una factura a nombre de la empresa, la dejó sobre la mesa, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la silla. -Les diré lo que sea. - Agregó luego, mirando hacia el piso. - Solo...encuentren al culpable. - Pidió dolido.

-¿Sabía usted de algún enemigo o amigo cercano de Kiku? - Cortó la petición el ceñudo holandés, a medida que buscaba uno de sus cigarros entre sus pantalones.

-...Era muy amigo de Ludwig, Feliciano...También de Arthur. - Recordó cortamente, no hablaban mucho de amistades en todo ese tiempo que estaban juntos. -¿Enemigos? No lo creo, era…bastante calmado.-

Pero, para desagracia de los policiales, no había mucha información que sonsacar, y hasta allí llegó la conversación con Heracles. Sin lograr demasiado.

Ahora estaban nuevamente afuera, caminando por la vecindad, habían muchos asomados desde la ventana, algunos hasta pasaban por frente a la casa; caras de tristeza, otras de indiferencia, por parte del danés, tan solo enarcó una ceja, llegando nuevamente a la escena del crimen; extrañamente, no había hablado demasiado con su compañero el día de hoy, databa la tarde y aún no tenían pista.

Driek fijó su vista en la ventana, intacta, luego a la integrante del miembro de evaluación de evidencias, su hermana, curiosamente. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? - Preguntó cortando el espacio entre ambos, Dän mantenía su distancia, evaluando con atención las personas que continuaban caminando, un curioso hombre castaño que cantaba las palabras junto a un fornido tipo, alto y rubio, parecía estar gritándole que se callase.

Sonrió entretenido, habían muchas clases de personalidades, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por un peculiar rubio, ladeó la cabeza al ver lo rápido que estaba caminando, casi huyendo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, no era lo único llamativo en él, también lo formal que vestía y aquellas curiosas cejas gruesas...Inconscientemente, continuó los pasos en dirección del más bajo, pero una voz le detuvo a tiempo.

-Hey!- Gritó el holandés con ganas de detener al distraído chico de proveniencia danesa. -¿Qué sucede contigo? - Cuestionó desde su sitio, con una expresión ligeramente obstinada.

Dän tan solo negó con la cabeza, girándose a mirarle, parpadeó constantes veces, era una buena pregunta, ¿qué demonios sucedía con él?. - No es nada. - Se dio la vuelta, para poder encararlo, lo primero que vio fue distintos números telefónicos, junto a direcciones de vivienda.

-¿Adivina qué? - Ignoró el trance de su amigo, acercándose con gesto ladino, cogió el teléfono anteriormente del japonés, comenzó a mostrarle unos mensajes de días anteriores, hasta de unas 18 horas. - El recatado pelinegro, tenía un amante. - Comentó por último con diversión jocosa, podría ser cruel, pero hasta le divertía la idea.

Y al nórdico le llamó bastante la atención, se pudo notar con perfección cómo alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. - ¿En verdad? - Fue comprobándolo a medida que veía los mensajes.-

"Mensaje Recibido -

Alfred-san

Claro eres especial para mí. Hehe, pero has de esperar. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos? "

Volvió a leer, muchos mensajes tenían la misma índole, se dedicó a revisar los enviados.

"Mensaje Enviado.

Alfred-san

No hoy, tengo planes con Heracles...Arthur-san podría sospechar también"

-Ambos tenían pareja y salían juntos por diversión.- Terminó concluyendo Dän, devolvíendole el teléfono a la belga, que era la hermana de Driek. - ¿Piensas que fue él? - Cuestionó ya directamente.

-¿Quién sabe?, he visto casos. - Guardó los papeles en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, haciéndole una señal de que le siguiera, cosa que fue lo único que pudo comandar hacer el danés. -Será nuestro próximo sospechoso, su nombre es Alfred F. Jones, y no vive muy lejos de aquí, tiene pareja y amante, súbitamente, muere uno de ellos. Algo podemos sacar. - Continuó en búsqueda del lugar.

Habían muchas preguntas sin respuesta, y planes más complicados que lo que ellos creerían jamás, razones le sobraban a cada uno.


End file.
